Goodbye And See You
by Eloloo
Summary: Michael, après la mort de Sara. Michael, qui a froid et qui veut lui dire un mot. // Terminé //


La petite place, balayée par un vent glacial, était presque déserte. Près des arrêts de bus, quelques personnes âgées attendaient patiemment un car qui les emmènerait faire leurs courses. Il aimait les observer. Les vieilles copines se retrouvaient, parlaient de leur famille, commentaient les dernières nouvelles de la ville. Certaines, seules, regardaient simplement passer les gens.

Curieusement, il se sentait comme étranger à tout ça. Un peu comme s'il se trouvait dans un autre monde. Après le tumulte qu'avait été sa vie ces dernières années, se retrouver au calme était étrange. Il n'arrivait pas à l'expliquer, et il avait eu du mal à s'y faire. Au début, c'était comme un vertige, un étourdissement. Comme quand on est secoué dans un manège et qu'après, on se retrouve sur la terre ferme. Il ne tenait pas en place, il fallait qu'il bouge, constamment. Le chagrin? Ha. Il était tellement présent, ce chagrin, qu'il avait fini par faire partie intégrante de sa vie. Un compagnon de voyage qui ne le quittait plus. Au début, il avait pensé qu'il allait lentement l'étouffer jusqu'à le faire crever. Mais non. Il était là, tous les jours, en même temps que le remord, la culpabilité …

Et puis voilà. Le calme était revenu, et lui, il avait survécu. C'était dur, quelquefois. Plusieurs fois, il avait pensé arrêter toute cette… cette mascarade. Ce semblant de vie. Et puis Linc lui avait balancé cette phrase, une phrase bateau, certes, mais une phrase qu'il l'avait fait réagir, un jour où il était au bord du gouffre: «Tu crois qu'elle réagirai comment, si elle te voyait comme ça, hein? Tu crois vraiment qu'elle serait contente? Tu crois qu'elle serait heureuse de te voir débarquer au Paradis ou Dieu sait où, hein?? Bordel Michael!» Il avait levé les yeux vers Linc. Il pleurait, il était en colère. Et lui, il s'était dit, comme ça, naturellement, qu'elle n'aimerait pas ce qu'il était devenu. Alors il avait changé. Doucement, progressivement, avec de l'aide, mais il avait changé. Il savait quand même que tout ce qu'avait apporté sa mort resterait là, en lui, toute sa vie. Mais il avait fait avec.

Quelques feuilles mortes vinrent tourbillonner un instant à ses pieds, il frissonna, resserra son écharpe autour de son cou et souffla dans ses mains gantées. Le temps s'était considérablement dégradé depuis quelques jours; le vent s'était fait plus froid, plus mordant, les nuages plus bas et plus cotonneux, annonçant la neige.

Il commença à marcher, fit s'envoler les pigeons agglutinés autour d'un morceau de pain et se retrouva au pied des escaliers. Il prit une profonde inspiration et leva un instant les yeux vers le ciel. Il s'était rendu compte que ça lui arrivait souvent, de faire ça. Un peu comme s'il la cherchait, là-haut. Ou comme pour s'assurer qu'elle le regardait. Ou il n'en savait rien. Et quand le ciel était trop blanc, c'était comme si un écran de fumée se dressait entre elle et lui. Mais quand il était bleu, il se sentait apaisé. C'est comme ça que Michael Scofield s'était mis à détester l'hiver.

Il gravit rapidement les marches et poussa la lourde porte.

Il faisait à peine moins froid qu'à l'extérieur. La porte se referma derrière lui, étouffant les bruits de la rue, tandis qu'il fut happé par le silence.

Michael retira ses gants. Son regard se porta vers le haut, comme d'habitude. Il s'arrêta un instant, il se sentit minuscule soudain, insignifiant.

Le regard toujours scotché vers le haut, il continua de marcher et alla s'asseoir. Puis il baissa les yeux, regarda un instant autour de lui, détailla l'endroit. Il appuya son dos contre le dossier du banc, ferma les yeux et prit une nouvelle inspiration.

-Je hem …

Sa voix résonna étrangement; il décida de passer outre cette sensation et continua.

-J'ai … j'ai essayé de te … de te parler au … au cimetière. Mais je euh … je n'y suis pas arrivé.

Michael souffla et tenta de se concentrer de nouveau lorsqu'il sentit des larmes perler au coin de ses yeux.

-J'ai pensé qu'ici … j'y arriverais peut-être.

Sa voix ne tremblait pas, mais une énorme boule s'était formée dans sa gorge.

-Tu… Tu me manques, Sara, murmura-t-il, les yeux accrochés au vitrail en face de lui. C'est … Ce n'est pas facile tout les jours, tu sais. J'ai hem… Je croyais que je n'y arriverai pas, à vivre, je veux dire. Je ne … voulais pas demander de l'aide. Je voulais juste … juste que tu reviennes. C'est Linc qui m'a ouvert les yeux.

Un sourire apparut sur les lèvres du jeune homme. Au fur et à mesure qu'il parlait, il se sentait plus à l'aise, comme en communion avec celle à qui il parlait.

-Bon sang, ça faisait des lustres que je n'étais pas venu dans un tel endroit …

La porte de l'entrée claqua, et une vieille dame s'assit tout au fond. Michael baissa d'un ton.

-Tu … tu te souviens de ce train, Sara?

Un flot d'images déferla dans l'esprit du jeune homme. Il se remémora subitement l'odeur de la jeune femme, à quelques centimètres de lui, ses cheveux qui lui avaient chatouillés la joue, et puis ses lèvres, contre les siennes, ses bras, autour de son cou, son corps contre le sien …

-On … on s'est embrassés. Mais avant tu … tu m'as demandé si je croyais qu'on pouvait récupérer notre vie. Et je t'ai répondu que j'avais choisi d'avoir la foi.

Seul le silence lui répliqua.

-J'avais … perdu cette foi, quand j'ai su … que tu étais partie. J'avais… oublié, Sara. J'avais oublié mes propres paroles, les choses que je t'avais dites, les choses que j'avais pensées. J'avais tout oublié.

Des sanglots étranglèrent les mots dans sa gorge. Michael ne résista pas à la vague de chagrin qui déferla sur lui et qu'il retenait depuis des jours.

-Je … Et merde, souffla-t-il avant de bafouiller une excuse.

Le jeune homme inspira à fond avant de continuer.

-C'est horrible, si tu savais … J'ai peur de prononcer ton prénom, Sara. A chaque fois, j'ai des images de toi, de nous, des mots qui me viennent … Je … Je ne veux pas te reléguer dans un coin de ma tête pour continuer à avancer, même si ça serait la meilleure chose à faire. Je veux seulement … savoir que tu es là.

Michael enfoui sa tête dans ses mains et laissa les larmes couler sur ses joues. Il s'était déjà laisser aller face au souvenir de Sara, mais à chaque fois, il s'imposait des limites, pour ne pas prendre le risque de sombrer à nouveau. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent: il n'avait plus peur d'évacuer un trop plein de tristesse qui l'étouffait.

Le jeune homme pleura silencieusement, laissant aller et venir la moindre petite image de Sara dans son esprit. Lorsque ses larmes se tarirent, il releva la tête et resta un instant immobile. Les battements de son cœur résonnait si fort à ses oreilles qu'ils lui semblaient retentir dans tout l'édifice.

Puis, silencieusement, il se leva et jeta un dernier regard à l'autel. En remontant le long de la nef, il observa les centaines de bougies, posées sur des promontoires en bois, dont la flamme brillait dans la semi obscurité. Il se dirigea vers elles, posa un long cierge blanc dans un bougeoir, gratta une allumette et enflamma la mèche.

La flamme vacilla un instant puis se stabilisa.

Michael poussa la lourde porte en fer et se retrouva dehors. Il cligna des yeux sous l'effet de la lumière vive, leva la tête vers le ciel, toujours aussi blanc, toujours aussi cotonneux.

Avant de descendre les escaliers, il murmura:

«Au revoir, Sara. Et à bientôt.»

**Notes : **

-Je ne sais pas si c'est vraiment dans la personnalité de Mike de faire ça, d'aller dans une église, je veux dire, et de parler comme si un jour, il allait retrouver Sara au Paradis, et blablabla. Ici je voulais simplement montrer Michael qui parle à Sara, un peu comme s'il pensait qu'elle l'écoute.  
-Je me suis en grande partie inspirée de mon propre vécu, pas pour l'église, mais pour la place froide et tout ça. Tout les matins, je prends le bus sur une place avec une église, et c'est comme ça qu'à germé l'idée de Mike s'y rendant pour parler à Sara.  
-Ne vous méprenez pas : Michael n'a pas l'intention de se suicider pour aller rejoindre sa bien-aimée au paradis, pas du tout (je dis ça car j'ai l'impression que la dernière phrase peut porter à confusion, non ?). Je voulais seulement montrer que Michael pense que quand son heure sera venue, il pourra la retrouver Dieu sait où ...


End file.
